


Unexpected Meeting

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Greg introduces his newest detective to Mycroft Holmes, only it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Mycroft Holmes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



> Written for the Stockings of Joy event hosted by the Wizarding Crossover Connection. This fic is for ANGSWIN. Used the prompt: soul mate - first touch.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at BBC & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Hermione smoothed out the lines of her skirt. As she waited, she started to fidget with her hands. 

“Hermione, I swear, stop fidgeting,” her boss, Greg Lestrade, said, shaking his head at her from behind his desk. 

“I’m nervous!” she protested. “You can’t blame me for being nervous.” She was about to meet _the_ Mycroft Holmes. The man was one of the most influential people in London, and she knew that he worked closely with Greg. She also knew that he was Sherlock’s brother, and she was more than intrigued to meet him.

Greg shook his head, but he smiled. “He’s just a person. A regular person,” he reminded her, grinning. Greg knew that Hermione was a witch, as Kingsley had been the one to assign her to the New Scotland Yard team.

“I very much doubt that he’s just a regular person,” Hermione countered. “It seems that both of the Holmes brothers are extraordinary.” 

Greg was grinning like he knew something Hermione didn’t. Of course, it became clear a moment later when Mycroft spoke from the doorway. 

“Well, this isn’t the first time I’ve been called extraordinary. Sherlock gets it, frequently, but myself? Not so much.” He grinned at her.

Startling, Hermione turned and looked at Mycroft. Hermione prided herself of being a witch of many words, but when she saw Mycroft for the first time, she was struck speechless. Utterly and completely speechless. 

“Miss Hermione Granger, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard much about you.” 

That snapped Hermione out of her stupor. “Mr Holmes!” she said, standing up quickly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!” She held her hand out to shake his, her body humming with excitement. 

Mycroft reached his hand out, taking hers in it. The moments their hands touched, an electric charge ran up and down both of their arms. Hermione let out a gasp, her gaze flipping up to meet Mycroft’s, their hands still touching. 

“Does that mean…?” She cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks grew red. 

“The first touch doesn’t lie,” Mycroft said, matter-of-factly. It was a well-known fact that soulmates, when touching for the first time, would feel what was described as an electric current between them. He looked into her eyes intently, as if he was trying to learn everything about her in that one moment. 

Hermione stared back, gazing at the man that was her soulmate. She never expected someone like Mycroft to be her soulmate, but now that she knew, she couldn’t imagine it any other way. He would challenge her in ways that others couldn’t, and she looked forward to getting to know him.

Greg awkwardly cleared his throat. “Er, clearly you two need a moment, so I’ll just step out.” He began to shuffle towards the exit. 

Realising that they were still holding hands and staring at each other, Hermione flushed. “Er, why don’t you sit down? It’s clear we have a lot to talk about.”

Mycroft sat down in the office chair next to hers and leant forward on his knees. “It seems we do, Miss Granger.”


End file.
